A Tiny Toon
by CJS51703
Summary: Bendy, Alice, and Boris were created from a machine... but who says that toons can't make lives of their own?
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! I am back into BATIM because I just recently found out that you can get it on mobile because my laptop croaked while I was in the middle of playing the game. So I haven't quite reached the end. In the meantime, here's a story! I don't plan for it to be very long, less than five chapter probably. But it's me, so who knows what will happen? Anyways, Bendy, Alice, and Boris belong to TheMeatlyGames, another character who you'll meet belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Prologue: Welcome To The World**

Bendy paced back and forth outside of his shared bedroom, a blanket in his hands. Oh, how badly he wanted to go inside... But he wanted to do as Alice said this time.

After all, she was having his baby.

Well... technically, Alice wasn't ready to give birth yet. She started feeling contractions, so before they got bad, she wanted to rest a bit. Because every medical book in the studio (although there weren't that many) said that this would be a long and painful process.

So, Bendy was pacing outside, the small blanket for his first child in his gloved hands. He would be a father, but it wasn't like he knew how! There had been months to prepare, but it felt as if he'd had a matter of days.

"But Alice will be there too," he mumbled.

That was right. He wasn't alone in this. He had his love, the one who made the demon brighten, at his side. "I'll take it like a pro and I'll help Alice in any way I can," he decided. Right after he'd taken a deep inhale and exhale to calm himself down, he was startled by a yell.

"_Bendy!_"

Without hesitating, the devil darling zipped inside. "Al?" he asked, dropping the blanket onto the floor.

Alice had pulled herself to sit upright with her back against the pillows on the headrest. She rubbed her swollen stomach, sweat drops beginning to appear on her forehead. "It's getting worse. I'm pretty certain my water just broke," she said.

Bendy came over and held her hand. "Then we're thankful for medical books and towels," he said.

"I guess s-" Alice's voice hitched as another contraction came. She screwed her pie-cut eyes shut.

"Relax and breathe through it, okay? Relax and breathe through it," Bendy said. He was able to ignore the tightened grip on his hand when he saw Alice actually listening to him. She (and her grip) relaxed when the contraction passed.

"Thank you," she said.

Bendy nodded. "It's what I'm here for, toots."

XxX

Boris had been keeping himself out of the way for a few hours now, playing little game and things like that. It was the weekend, so Joey Drew Studios was at least closed up to everyone beyond the three of them.

As curious as Boris was about Bendy and Alice's baby, he didn't want to come in until they let him in. But he was playing a card game when he heard a scream.

_Alice's _scream.

In a panic, he abandoned his game and ran for the bedroom.

Alice's face was soaked in sweat and tears. She was clearly exhausted as she leaned forwards. "It's so bad, Bendy..." she whimpered.

"I know it is, I know it is. But you just have to keep pushing. It'll be out soon," Bendy promised. However, he'd been saying that for half an hour, and he wasn't sure just how much longer that line would work for him.

Alice took in a breath and pushed as hard as her body would allow her to. At last, relief flooded her system and she laid back onto her pillows.

"Can I see?" Boris asked from the doorway, actually making himself known to the others in the room. "Bring me the scissors, that blanket, and some of the towels," Bendy instructed.

He walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the baby. He patted its back, causing it to cough up some ink before cried filled the air. "It's a boy!" Bendy said, grinning.

Alice smiled, wiping away at her tears. "Let me see him," she pleaded.

Bendy and Boris got the cord cut, cleaned up the newborn, and passed him to his mother.

Alice immediately held him close. "It's okay... Mama's got you..." she soothed. After a few moments, the newborn calmed his crying. Bendy sat down next to her.

Boris, sensing the mood going on, decided that it was best to move on. "I think I'll give you two some privacy. But you gotta tell me his name!" After he'd been promised that such would happen, he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Bendy, can you believe it?" Alice asked. "Hardly. Seems like last week you told me your were pregnant," Bendy said. "Either way, do you want to hold your son?" Alice asked.

Bendy hesitated for a moment. Then, he nodded. He took the baby into his arms and got a closer look at him.

The newborn had the same skin colors and pie-cut eyes as his parents. On his head were tiny white nubs that would undoubtedly grow to be horns over time. On his cheeks, rather than one beauty mark, were several black freckles.

"Reminds me of his mama. Better than anything heaven about could put out," Bendy said. He passed the baby back to his wife. Alice kissed Bendy's lips, then her son's forehead. When he smiled, his tongue lolled out and revealed something.

"Is part of his tongue missing?" Bendy asked.

Sure enough, on the left side, part of their son's tongue was gone.

"I've never seen that before. But he's still perfect to me," Alice said. She yawned; exhaustion was clear in her expression. "Alright, toots. Before you go to sleep, how about we give him a name?" Bendy asked.

Alice thought back to some of the names that she liked for a boy. "I like the name Kyzer," she eventually said. "Unique name. But I like it too," Bendy agreed.

He looked to Alice, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "Get some rest, Al. You've worked hard tonight. I'll watch him," he said. "Only if you stay here with me," Alice said.

So, the two made themselves comfortable on the bed. Kyzer laid bundled up between his parents. "Goodnight, boys," Alice said. "G'night," Bendy said. Kyzer made a little sound, as if he was also saying goodnight. His parents couldn't help their smiles.

Alice kissed them both and was out like a light. Kyzer feel asleep shortly thereafter. Bendy gently stroked his freckled cheek.

"Welcome to world, son."

Then, he fell asleep as well.

*****That's one prologue completed for you all. Don't be too harsh, I'm still getting writing for BATIM down. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I have finally returned to this with the actual first chapter. And yet, it's still short... Anyways, Bendy, Alice, and Boris belong to TheMeatlyGames, Kyzer belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Six Years Later**

Kyzer was a good addition to the studio. It was arranged to where, if Bendy was filming something, then Alice would watch him. Or vice-versa. And if they were in a scene together, then Boris usually made sure the boy was okay.

Over six years, Kyzer grew to be just like his mother, father, and honorary uncle, save for one detail.

His lisp.

Because his tongue was incomplete, he pronounced any 's' sound like a 'th' sound. Everyone had adjusted to it over time, so no one commented on it.

Publicly.

XxX

"Mama? Mama? Can I play in your both again?" Kyzer asked excitedly, going to his mother. Alice looked up from the sheet music she was looking over that had just been given to her. "Sure thing. Just try to be careful, okay?" she asked.

She lead Kyzer to the sound booth she sang in and sat in the corner in a chair. Kyzer went over the microphone. He sang the first thing that came to mind: a lullaby he'd been sung multiple times.

Alice smiled; she saw so much of Bendy when she looked at Kyzer. The only thing he really had inherited from her was her white horns, and her beauty mark appeared on his cheeks as little freckles.

The rest was all Bendy. He was small and a bit chubby, and they even shared a smile; Kyzer just had a tooth missing. But he'd picked out a gray t-shirt, black pants, and white socks to wear around. And Alice couldn't have been more proud to have a son like him.

However, they soon were interrupted. "Hey, Al. Hey, Kyzer," Bendy said as he stepped in. "Dad!" Kyzer exclaimed. He went over to Bendy and hugged him. The older of the two couldn't resist a slight laugh.

Eventually, they pulled apart. "I gotta talk with your mom for just a minute. You stay here," Bendy said. "Underthood," Kyzer said. As his parents moved outside of the sound booth, curiosity killed the cat and he had to listen. So, with the flip of a few switches, he could hear everything that was going on outside.

"Kyzer's voice came over when me and the others were filming something, and they all noticed his lisp. And they all said something," Bendy said. "We all know he has it," Alice shrugged. "No, they told me something that I think you should hear," Bendy said.

Kyzer's heart broke at what he heard next.

"They don't want him to leave his room any more. They're starting to wish that he'd never come along."

XxX

"...a-and then Dad thaid that the otherth told him that they wished I wath never here," Kyzer concluded. He'd decided to lament to Boris. The wolf always listened to his unofficial nephew's troubles.

"Just because you have a lisp? Seems a little harsh, don't ya think?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything... I'm jutht like thith," Kyzer said.

"C'mere, little guy," Boris said, holding out his arms. Kyzer gladly hugged him. "What do I do, Uncle Borith?" he asked.

Boris thought, rubbing Kyzer's back. When something came to him, he pulled the boy back so they could look at each other.

"I think I have an idea."

*****And that's where I'm leaving you. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are, last chapter. I told you this wouldn't be long, now, didn't I? Anyways, Bendy, Alice, and Boris belong to TheMeatlyGames, Kyzer belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Pluck-Pluck-Pluck (Final)**

"Okay, we're finally done," Bendy said, walking off of the recording stage.

"I'm certain your legs were about to fall off?" Alice guessed, walking with him.

"You try dancing the same routine for an hour! At least you just sing," Bendy said. "Trust me, my vocal chords are shot," Alice said. The two walked along for a little while longer... until they heard something.

The steady (albeit a bit slow) plucking of notes on a banjo. But it sounded familiar.

"Isn't that the melody of the lullaby you sing to Kyzer?" Bendy asked. "Yes," Alice said.

So, they went off in search.

XxX

"There ya go!" Boris said proudly. He was sitting in the orchestra room. Kyzer was sitting there as well, but he had a banjo that was more than a bit oversized for him.

"Can I have one that'th a bit... more my thize?" he asked sheepishly. "I'm sure we can get you one. But how do you think you're doing?" Boris asked.

"Good! I want Mom and Dad to thee me play!" Kyzer said brightly.

"We already did."

The voice belonged to Bendy. He was standing in the doorway, Alice at his side. They came over. "Hi, guys," Boris said. "I'm not meaning to put a damper on your spirit here, but I didn't think you had an interest in playing," Bendy commented.

Kyzer's expression fell slightly. "I... I heard what you and Mommy thaid. About the otherth not wanting me to be here. Tho when I told Uncle Borith, he gave me the idea to play thome inthrumenth! I picked thith one, and Uncle Borith began to teach me. I wanted to... to learn Mommy'th lullaby firtht," he said. His smile returned within a few moments after saying that.

"That's a great idea," Alice said, bending down to give Kyzer a hug. "You might need a banjo more your size, though."

"That's what the ink machine can help us with, Al," Bendy said. Kyzer's expression was now full of unbridled happiness. "Tho, if I thtart learning how to play better, then I can play muthic in the thingth you all are in?!" he asked excitedly.

Alice sat down and pulled him into her lap. "You might as well play for me while I sing," she said. "And I could use a new song or two for dancing," Bendy agreed.

"Yay!" Kyzer cheered. He would get to be a part of the studio now. No longer would he be put to the side just because of a speech defect.

But for now, he could simply play.

**The End**

*****And there you have it. Nothing much, just a little idea I thought of. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
